saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ishimura Elite/Chibi Ishis
The Chibi Ishis are a collective of small, chibi versions of Neko Ishi. Apprearance The Chibi Ishis are all pint-sized miniature versions of Neko Ishi, bearing all traits of a chibi, with a small body, large head, large eyes, and balled fists. Their appearance is based on Neco-Arc. Background The Chibi Ishis are a collective entity of their own, linked to Neko Ishi, the Treats Jar, and the Interdimensional Time Fridge, though their exact origin is unknown. The Chibi Ishis cannot exist at the same time as Neko Ishi, as Neko Ishi is responsible for their creation, splitting up into the many, many smaller versions of himself. It's assumed that the entity known as the Chibi Ishis came about the same way as Neko Ishi, the Treats Jar, and the Interdimensional Time Fridge. Personality All the Chibi Ishis have many different personalities, mainly being aspects of Neko Ishi's own personality divided. However, they all share a common tendency to cause mischief around SAOF House, usually passive aggressively, such a slipping salt into someone's coffee, or making a chair leg slightly shorter so it wobbles when someone sits on it, or slightly tilting pictures on the walls, though they are all equally capable of causing incredible destruction and chaos. Abilities The Chibi Ishis are capable of breaking the laws of the universe on a whim, to an even greater extent than Neko Ishi. The chibis are able to do absolutely anything they want with as much ease as lifting up a styrofoam cup, and an equal amount of thought put into it. It's all second nature to them. They are capable of altering reality, changing the course of life, creating universes and dimensions, ''destroying ''universes and dimensions, among anything else. Unique Chibis Among all the chibis, there are certain chibis that have a distinct quality to them, and are entirely unique. Known uniques are: *Whiteboard Chibi: A chibi with a whiteboard and black marker; the only chibi capable of direct communication with others *Fire Chibi: A chibi perpetually on fire *Cold Chibi: A chibi bundled up in a puffy eskimo outfit so big he cannot move his arms or legs and can only waddle around and wiggle, his head encased in the fuzzy hood to where he cannot see as well *Chibi Trump.: A chibi with Donald Trump hair who yells at people about foreign policy *Chibi M.D.: A chibi with a full medical degree and certified in CPR; able to heal any and all wounds and illnesses, including death *Chibi Engineer: An engineer chibi that's capable of constructing anything he wants. Dressed like the engineer from Team Fortress 2 *Chibi Chibi: A chibier chibi *Hunter Chibi: A chibi dressed in Bloodborne hunter garb and wielding a spork *Darth Chibi: A chibi in a dark cloak and wielding a red laser pointer *Hamster Chibi: A chibi trapped in a hamster ball *Chibi Clarke: A chibi dressed in a level 3 engineer RIG from Dead Space and wielding a small heating element attached to a trigger *Portal Chibi: A chibi in Aperture Science test garb and using a portal gun *Assassin's Chibi: A chibi in a white garb and hood, using two small plastic toothpicks on his wrists as well as a small plastic knife *Chibi May Cry: A chibi dressed in a red overcoat, black gargo pants and combat boots, and wielding a comparatively huge double edged knife as well as two mini pop guns *Ser Chibi: A chibi dressed in full platemail made of aluminum foil *Sleep Chibi: A chibi that is always asleep *The Legend of Chibi: A chibi in a green felt tunic and hat *Confetti Chibi: A chibi with a penchant for exploding into confetti and reappearing elsewhere *The Chibi Undead: A chibi wearing the elite knight set, crest shield, and wielding the Astora straight sword. Praises the sun and rolls everywhere and is obsessed with keeping his weight limit under 60% Category:Blog posts